Family First
by shikasgirl10
Summary: Family comes first but what family will Felicity chose. one of blood or one of not.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Arrow the CW does. if I did then Tommy wouldn't have died. and Oliver would be Felicity together right now instead of the waiting game we are playing. **

**AN: This is my first Arrow fanfic hope you like. reviews and suggestions would be nice. **

**Queen Consolidated **

**8:30 am. **

Felicity was on the phone at her desk when Oliver and Diggle walked in. She smiled at them and went back to her conversion," What do you want me with her?" she asked the person on the other end of the phone. She nodded when she got her answer. When she ended the call she looked up and jumped a little when she saw Oliver standing in front of her desk. "Who was that Felicity?" he asked. She smiled up at him "Nobody just my father." she answered him. "Okay. Will I ever get to met him?" he said, "Maybe someday." she responded. Nervously Felicity watched Oliver go back to his office when he sat down she turned to her computer and started to hack into the main frame of the computer. She placed a hacker chip in the main frame so it will be easier for HIM to get in and look around. She also placed an anonymous bid for the R&D department with her secret bank account. Then she sat back and waited.

Isabel Rochev charged into Oliver's office with a determined look on her face. Felicity tried to keep her poker face with some difficult. She gets up and walked over to where Diggle was and watched the scene unfold. "Oliver!" Isabel snapped, Oliver looked up at her "Yes Isabel." he said. "read this." Isabel demanded handing a piece of paper to him. He took the paper and read it. "someone is bidding for our R&D department, when?" he said, "About an hour ago, it was anonymous and they got money." Isabel stated. Oliver reread the paper with his thinking face. "What are we going to do?" Isabel asked, he looked up at her we wait it out" he responded. Isabel did not like that response at all. She turned and stomped out of the room but she stopped for a second and looked at Felicity really looked at her. Isabel looked at her like she knew who Felicity was but couldn't quite place it. Felicity tried not to let it show that Isabel was right that she knew her, "do you need anything Miss. Rochev?" Felicity asked. "no."Isabel snapped and left.

"Felicity I need you to look into this anonymous bid."Oliver said, "On it."Felicity said and went back to her desk. She sent a message to the person she talked to on the phone. Her response back was that her computer light up with a screens of a demi company with enough info to make it look like it is legit. Fawkes Inc. she snorted then called Oliver over and showed him what she found. They made plans to go check it out.

**The Foundry **

**10:00 pm Night**

Oliver was beating up his bunching bag a little bit harder than necessary. He turned and faced Felicity who was typing away on her computer "Have you found something yet." he snapped, Felicity looked at him "stop snapping at me I'm going as fast as I can." she snapped back then went back to typing. But she wasn't doing what he thought she was doing. Oliver went and suited up when he came back she told him where to go. He and Diggle headed out. Before she turned on the comm. system she made a quick call "hello." she said, she got a reply. "They are headed to the abandon warehouse and everything is set." she stated. She paused "yes sir." she said and hung up.

She listened to Oliver and Diggle fight the disposable men she sent there. Every hit, grunt, and moan hurt her. It hurt her knowing that she set Oliver and Diggle up. As she was listening she was also giving a play by play to HIM. It was an hour before they came back, she helped them patch themselves up. Oliver sent Felicity home, before she left she took one last look at Oliver 'I'm so sorry Oliver' she thought. She left after that and drove like a bat out of hell to her apartment.

**Felicity's Apartment **

**11:00pm**

When she walked in she collapsed onto the floor by the door and cried. "oh my god! All those injuries on Oliver and Diggle were my fault." she cried. "that long gash that Oliver stitched up was my fault. I set them up." she shuddered. Felicity composed herself and got up and walked deeper into the apartment. She walked to the secret compartment opened it and pulled out a big duffle bag. She walked with it to the couch, she opened it and pulled out a bow staff, a black compact bow, a hand gun, and a ski mask. "I should probably get a better mask then a ski mask" she said to herself. She got up and changed into black yoga pants and a black tank top. She walked back into the living room and sat back down on the couch, she reached back into the bag and pulled out dog tags from when she was with Fyers. Before she could go back into a flash back there was a knock on her door.

She got up taking her bow staff with her and went to the door. She peek through the peep hole smiled and opened the door "Hello Father." she said and stepped aside. "Hello sweetheart." Malcolm Merlyn said as he stepped into the apartment and closed the door behind him. Felicity walked back to the couch Malcolm followed her. "I wasn't expecting you dad." she said sitting down. Malcolm looked down at her "can't a father come visit his little girl." he responded, she smiled at him knowing that he wants something from her. "I like the blonde hair, even though I miss your natural color, black." he stated, "How did you find me?" she asked him. " I knew that hacking style anywhere. when you hacked Merlyn Globe. Did you tell Tommy who you where or that I cheated with his mother." He said. "no, he only knew me as one of Oliver's tech girl." she responded. He nodded which told her that was a good on her part. Malcolm sat on the chair opposite her "now we have business to discuss." he stated and Felicity was all ears she had to be cause family came first.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Arrow or any of the characters in the show. wish I did**

**AN: just FYI Felicity is a meta-human and I borrowed a meta-power from Smallvile. It will make itself known in the next chapter. Anyone want to venture a guess. This chapter is also a little sad so sorry in advance. **

**6:00 am **

**Felicity's apartment. **

Felicity woke up in a cold sweat, memories of her past resurfacing. _Fyers and Felicity walked into a tent where the Mercenaries put two prisoners they found. They were both men about 6" feet, "Mr. Wilson, Mr. Wintergreen have you made a decision?" Fyers asked. "No, I will not join you Fyers." Wilson said, "Pity we could've used you." Fyers stated then looked at Wintergreen " I will join you.", "Traitor!" Wilson yelled Felicity flinched. Fyers made a gesture to the guards and they untied Wintergreen. And they walked out leaving Fyers and Felicity, and Wilson. Fyers faced Felicity then the tied up man "Kill him." he said and walked out. Felicity faced the tied up man "What's your name?" she asked brushing her black hair over her shoulder. "Slade." he answered in an Australian accent, she nodded then walked behind him and cut him loose. He got up and lumbed over her, she handed him her gun "get out of here." she said. "why are you helping me?" Slade asked, Felicity shrugged "You're cute and my moral compass might not always point due north so I'm trying to do good when I can." she responded, Slade smirked leaned down gave her quick kiss and left gun a blazing. _

Her alarm brought her back to the present. Felicity got up and went to her closet and dressed in the special pants suit her Father gave her before he left. She doesn't like the plan her Father came up with, but she has no say so. She gathered her things, pulled her ponytail tighter and left for work

**Queen Consolidated**

**8:00 am **

She walked into the office turned on her computer sat down and got to work. Someone rapped on her door frame, she looked up it was Oliver "Yes Oliver what can I do for you." she said. "You ready for that meeting?" Oliver asked, "Yes" she answered grabbing her tablet and following him to the meeting.

As the meeting progressed Felicity kept checking her tablets watch, Isabel was complaining about the bid on the R&D department. Isabel stopped talking when a crash came through the window, men dressed in black surrounded the table. One of the men fired up into the air causing everyone to start screaming. Diggle started to fight some of the board members even Isabel were fighting. A gun shot rang out, some of the men fled the ones not incapacitated, "Everybody okay?" Oliver asked everyone responded but Felicity. She touched her left lower abdomen, she looked up and met Isabel's eyes. Isabel's eyes went to were Felicity's hand was and they widened "Oliver!" Isabel yelled. "What Isabel?" Oliver asked, She pointed to Felicity he looked just in time to see her bring up her left hand and saw blood. Then watched her fall to the ground "Felicity!" was the last thing she heard before she passed out.

**Starling City Hospital**

**10:30 AM.**

Felicity was in and out of consciousness when she was being loaded into the ambulance she looked to her right and saw Quentin Lance 'That's weird' she thought and passed out. She had woken up again being wheeled into the hospital "She's losing a lot of blood!" someone yelled, "Sit your can't go any further." Someone added. "Shit!" she heard, "What is it doctor." someone said "the bullet hit her spine." the doctor said then Felicity passed out.

Felicity woke up in a hospital room an hour later with a man she doesn't know with her. She looked at him "Hello." he said, "Hello." she responded. "Your Father's Doctor did a good job. You can't walk." he said, "How?" she asked. "They did something to your nerves down there. Your Father will give you the remote to turn them on so you can use them." he said getting up "When?" she demanded "Soon." he said and left. The Doctor and Officer Lance came in, "Is Oliver throwing a fit cause he can't come in." she asked, "Yes, to the point we sent him home." the doctor said. "Oh Ms. Smoak, where is your phone?" Officer Lance asked, "In my bag." she indicated to the chair. He got her phone "speed dial 1" she told him as he left the room. "You were told" the doctor asked, "Yes." "Good you will be staying overnight then released tomorrow." he stated "yes sir." she said as he left. Lance came back in and handed her, her phone "So, What's wrong?" he asked. "I can't walk. bullet hit my spine. waist down I'm paralyzed."Felicity answered with tears forming in her eyes. "Things will get better." Lance told her. Her phone went off she looked at it. It was Oliver she ignored it and Diggle's call as well.

**Starling City Hospital **

**10:00 pm**

**Felicity's room**

Officer Lance was just outside her door. "He's going to make me suffer for a week." she said to herself. She tried to mover her toes it didn't work, she tried to move her foot it didn't work, she couldn't even lift her legs or feel them. She lifted up her shirt and saw a scar on her left lower abdomen which there is probably a matching one on her back. She heard noises outside her window ' I'm on the 6th floor' she thought.

Her window opened and someone came through, someone wearing a green hood and a compact bow and arrows on his back. He stopped at the side of her bed "Felicity." he said in his distorted voice. "Don't talk to me in your Arrow voice!" she snapped tears coming back. He reached up and turned it off, "Felicity." Oliver's voice said. She turned away from him, he reached for her. "Don't." she said brokenly "What's wrong? You ignored my call." He asked. She looked at him tears running down her face "Look at me." she yelled throwing back the covers and lifting her shirt showing him the scar. " The bullet hit my spine. I can't walk anymore. I'm useless to you!" she cried yelled then looked away from him. She felt the bed dip then arms around her waist. The arms helped her lay down, she gets pulled close to a solid chest and a chin on the top of her head. "You are not useless to me, or Diggle. We will figure out how to work with what happened. And we will find the people responsible for what happened to you." Oliver whispered to her. She started to shake from crying, "You're not useless." he whispered again. She cried harder and it was not for the reason Oliver thinks it is about.


End file.
